


will byers vs. kissing boys

by notfinnskata



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfinnskata/pseuds/notfinnskata
Summary: mike teaching will how to kiss
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	will byers vs. kissing boys

“No! Like this-” Mike said, rewinding the movie, watching the same kissing scene for the millionth time. Will was going out on a date this weekend, and the poor boy came to Mike, panicked, about not knowing how to kiss properly. Like the good friend Mike was, he offered to help.

Will eyes the screen for a minute, and then pipes up, “So you follow their lead?” Mike nods, watching Will look relieved. “Wait- what if he wants me to take the lead? I don’t think-” Will was cut off by a groan from Mike. He takes a deep breath, and looks back up at the smaller boy. “Kissing- it's like an instinct.” He said, using his hands to talk. “Once you do it, you just have to trust yourself in the action.” Feeling the same nervous pang in his tummy, Mike forces a smile upon his lips. Maybe, just maybe, it made Mike feel a little jealous that Will scored a date this weekend. He couldn’t help but wish he was the boy Will was practicing for. Mike has already helped Will pick out his outfit, but he wasn’t expecting Will to come to him for kissing lessons.

“Can- can we watch it one more time? After that I think I got it.” Will said confidently, smiling at Mike. Mike couldn’t say no to that face, so he grabbed the remote and rewound the scene once more. Mike watched the scene again, Will by his side. “Okay, so do you kind of see-” Mike started off saying, but found a pair of lips on his own. It took him a few seconds to recollect that he was with Will, in his bedroom, and Will was now kissing him. 

Once Will pulled back, Mike’s hand ghosted where Will’s lips were, a few seconds ago. It was quiet for a second, until Mike opened his eyes, to a nervous Will. “Like that?” Will said, smiling nervously. The words echoed around in Mike’s head for a second, before he sputtered out a tiny yes. Mike’s head snapped up, “Wait- what, what was that?” He stuttered out, his hand still on his lips. “What- what about your date?” Mike asked, his head was swirling with a million questions. Will shrugged at the comment, “I don’t really have a date this weekend.” He admitted, “Unless…” Will said, making eye contact with Mike. 

“Wait- did you set all this up, just to ask me on a date?” Mike said, a light blush coming up from his neck, and resting comfortably on his cheeks. “And what if I did..?” Will asked shyly, his confidence suddenly losing its grip on him. Mike thought for a minute, and suddenly he’s leaning in, this time him kissing Will. 

“Of course I’d go on a date with you, Will Byers.” Mike said, his hand resting on the back of the smaller boys neck. Will smiled, and rested his forehead on Mike’s. “Oh- and I think you’re a really good kisser.” Mike giggled out, squeezing Will’s hand gently.


End file.
